Bill Astin (Hero Datafile)
OUIJA (Bill Astin, secret) Like Ghost Girl and Flinch, Bill was recruited from Hull House and confined to the Beta Flight wing during the reign of General Clarke. During that time he formed a deep friendship with companion in misfortune Ghost Girl. He was bored being in captivity and was willing to serve and join the team, but asked Mr Gentry for a new tag line as he disliked his given codename Ouija. Often times in conversation Seer spells out words in mid-sentence, which earned him his former codename. Bill is capable of non-linear perception of time as well as summoning and talking to ghosts and other spiritual beings. Bill’s mystic temporal powers mostly work only when he is in immediate presence of persons or places. His pre- and postcognitive abilities let Bill react absent minded sometimes, other times he is fully concentrated on nothing else than the here and now. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D10 Distinctions Not Here, Not Now !, Spelling Q-U-I-R-K, Ghost Whisperer Power Sets MEDIUM Levitation D6, Mystic Senses D10, Novice Sorcery D6 SFX: From the Other S-I-D-E. When using Sorcery to create spirit-based assets or resources, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Postcognition. If your pool includes Mystic Senses, spend 1 PP to borrow a die from the doom pool for that roll. Then step back that doom die and return it to the doom pool. SFX: Precognition. If a pool includes an Medium power, spend 1 PP die to reroll. SFX: Predictable. Spend 1 PP to count a target’s 1s and 2s as generating opportunities for the rest of the scene, but only 1s are excluded from being used for totals or effect dice. SFX: S-A-W it coming. On a successful reaction against an attack action, convert opponent’s effect die into a Medium stunt. If opponent’s action succeeds, spend 1 PP to use this SFX. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Medium. Recover that stress or wake up to recover Medium. If mental trauma is received, shutdown Medium until the trauma is recovered. Limit: Paradox. Change any Oracle power into a complication to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover the power. Specialties Cosmic Rookie D8, Mystic Expert D8, Combat Rookie D6, Psych Expert D8 Milestones FIGHT THE FUTURE 1 XP When you talk to a teammate in an effort to prevent conflict or disaster before it occurs. 3 XP When you create an asset that helps one of your allies to inflict stress on an opponent. 10 XP When you either defeat a mystic threat with a D12 in a Power Set, or use Medium to create an asset so an ally can take down said mystic threat. Scene Cues Shaman – Transition: Michael helps to train Bill in meditation and the use of his mystical abilities. When he takes him to a wellspring of mystic power, the young hero receives a gloomy vision... Puck – Transition: Eugene takes Bill back to Hull House to help reconstruct some of the dirty business that took place at the orphanage. Can Puck help Bill overcome his fears towards certain places inside the orphanage and the draconic Headmistress de LaSalle ? Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Alpha Flight Category:Beta Flight Category:Canadian Characters